Total Drama Action MY VERSION!
by Bro333
Summary: 11 new characters, 11 old, 1000000 dollars, ONE WINNER
1. Chapter 1

It has been a couple months since total Drama island took place

Owen won the whole thing and everyone went off to the rest of their lives. Until 11 of them got a text from Chris asking them to come back to Total Drama island, Now named Total drama Action, during Winter break

. And if they won they would get 1000000 dollars!

So of course they all agreed. But what they didn't know was that 11 other teens got the same text and that they were gonna be competing for the money too.

How will this turn out?

11 old people, 11 new.

1000000 dollars.

One winner.

This is jsut the first chapter. My introduction.

I already got all the characters and challenges in mind so dont bother me about that.

Hope you like is (:


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: A large island with trees and flowers everywhere. Chris is standing at the front of a large and Blue lake. He is wearing a cut-off jeans and a buttoned up yet cool looking shirt.

Chris: "welcome to Total Drama Action! The sequal to Total Drama Island! This season 11 old campers and 11 new campers will come and try to face this seasons ever brutal challenges. While also survivng the hot and dangerous enviroment."A rattlesnake slithers out of a bush near Chris and a boat pulls up.

Chris: Now lets welcome our first returning Camper, Gwen!"Gwen steps up out of the boat.Gwen: Well it looks better than Wawanakwa at least."Chris chuckles as a second boat turns up and out steps Trent.Trent; "Hey Chris! awesome to be here again, Hi Gwen!" She smiles at him. But before this happy reunion can take place a third boat pulls up and Izzy pops out. "Yaaaaaaaahoooo!' she screams. "Its just like, so awesome to be here again, like totally, there has been so much that went on after the show..." she was gonna ramble on more to Chris but a fourth boat showed up and... Heather got out.

She walks cool by Chris and says to nobody in particular, "I may have been voted off, but im gonna win! and nobody, not even freaky goth girl will stop me"! at this she glares at Gwen.

After Heather came Justin, Cody, Lindsey, ezekiul, noah, Courtney, and Duncan. Each person had a little short minute talk with Chris.

Then after all 11 had assembled Chris began talking. "Now these 11 were all picked for diffrent reasons, some becuase we didnt get to know them that well." He glanced at Ezekiul, Noah, Justin, and Cody. "Some becuase they were great competitors,' he looked at Gwen, Heather, Trent, Courtney and Duncan. "And some becuase we liked watching you." He looked at Izzy and Lindsey.

"But 11 new campers will now join us in what is now renamed Camp Hollywood, where all challenges will be movie based. As the Campers were digesting this information, a new boat pulled up and a tall slim boy stepped out and shielded his eyes from the sun.

He was wearing a fancy, ruffled white shirt Under a blood red Fancy Jacket. His Pants were red Jeans and His shoes must have cost a hundred dollars."I give you James!" Chris announced! "Oh no, I am not staying here!" yelled James loudly. "I demand that that ship go take me back! Or im warning you ill get daddy to sue! "Um yeah that might make it a little difficult since the boats going back". Said Chris, Chuckling.

But a new boat was pulling up. Out stepped a Beauty. She was a girl that took every guys breath away. She was tall, with soft blonde hair with blue highlights in it. Her blue eyes sparkled and she wore a killer top with regular jeans. "whats up Sky?" axked Chris. "Wow! Im finally on this show!' squeled Sky. "And i intend to win it too!" she said, her eyes sparkiling mischeiviously at her new teammates. "Unless i have to hurt animals, or the enviroment." she added quickly.

Another Boat came up as soon as she finished speaking. a large guy stepped out. He had spiky blond hair and Black, angry eyes. He wore a heavy metal teashirt and slacked Jeans. "hey Marc!' greeted Chris. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! Shouted newly introduced Marc.

He bumped into Chris hard and shoved his way into the other campers. "Someone has anger issues". smirked Noah to Ezekiul. All at once Marc was upon Noah and lifting him into the air. "what did you say punk!" Marc practically screamed at Noah. "Nothing, nothing at all"! said Noah hurridly.

But it didnt matter for the 15th person came in the boat. A short, pudgy girl with red Hair and glasses stepped out. "Hi everyone!" she greeted. "Hi Lily"! Chris echoed back. Lily smiled at everyone and joinded the group.

Youll meet the next 7 campers and the new challenge next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

But newcomer Lily was overlooked for a second as another boat pulled up

A boy stepped out. He was tall, with blond hair that fell past his ears but below his neck. He was wearing a sports Jersey and Black Jeans. He smiled at the camp. "Eugene!" welcomed Chris. "What's up Chris, awesome to be here!" exclaimed Eugene. As Eugene walked away he stood next to Lily. They exchanged smiles.

"I give you… Kelly!" said Chris cheerfully. An average girl walked past him. She had elbow length hair that was brown and brown eyes. She wore a blue T-Shirt and Jeans. "Hi Chris…" she mumbled to the floor as she walked past everyone, avoiding there eyes. Chris made a face afterward.

But while he wasn't looking someone boarded the dock. "What's up Chris"? Asked a voice. He turned around in surprise then said, "Hey Maddie!' He exclaimed cheerfully. There stood a girl with medium length blond hair, Hazel eyes, and Skateboard. She wore a T-Shirt with a picture of a band on it, with an ipod in her pocket and an assortment of Necklaces. She smiled at everyone.

After her another boat pulled up and yelling voices could be heard outside. "Ow!" cried a voice and a boy fell out of the boat. He was short, with a baggy Jacket and Buzzed hair. He was Hispanic with brown eyes and regular jeans. "You can't push me !" He yelled to someone in the boat. "I'm telling!" cried a voice and a white, tall girl with blond hair stepped out. The guy kicked her! "Ladies and Gentlemen I give You Juan and Sarah!" announced Chris over the squabble.

Eventually the squabbling siblings made it over to the other campers. "Wow!" said Gwen in amazement. "So are you two, like, adopted?" asked Trent. "Yeah!" said Juan very friendly, aiming a kick at Sarah. "Im from America", started Sarah nicely, trying to slap Juan, "And I am from Mexico, added Juan, spitting at Sarah.

But a new person entered Total Drama Action. His presence even stopped Juan and Sarah from fighting. There stood a Boy, with his hair dyed black, wearing a black sweater and black jeans. He had a safety pin stuck in his right nostril and Blue eyes that stood out. He had long shaggy hair and acne. "Er… Hi Joel…" said Chris nervously. Joel sniffed and stepped into the group.

"Well I think that everyone…" started Chris a little nervous after Joel's depressing entry. "Wait you forgot me!!" called a voice. A girl was waterskiing to the Dock! Once she got there she stood panting. "Sorry…. Missed boat…overslept" She managed to gasp out. "Glad you could join us Rose!" greeted Chris.

After Rose caught her breath she made her way to the others. "How did you get the water ski?" asked Cody. "Built it". She said sweetly. Rose wore overalls; she had red hair (Died of course) with grease stains all over her. She had wrenches in her overall pockets and was the shortest one there.

Once all 22 people were assembled Chris started talking. "Okay, time to put you all into teams!' He said, chuckling. "Okay… Lets see." He said contemplating. "Joel, Duncan, Courtney, Juan, Sarah, Rose, Sky, Ezekiul, Noah, Eugene, Lily." He said very fast. "You will all be on Team Werewolf!"

He chuckled. "And that means…. Heather, James, Trent, Gwen, Izzy, Kelly, Mattie, Justin, marc, Cody Lindsey will be on Team Vampire!"

He gave each team a Banner, one with a wolf on it, one with a bat. "Now typically I would let you all know your new teammates, But I think it would be funner to just throw you into the first challenge." He said chuckling. "Now follow me!" so the new campers had to follow Chris dejectivly into the first challenge


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and to everyone that reviewed to me Im giving you all spots in my story

Oh and to everyone that reviewed to me Im giving you all spots in my story. Whether as interns of friends you'll get a spot.

Chris led them past a bunch of large warehouses. "These are the "Filming" studios". He said chuckling. Rose looked across to one and saw the looming figure of Chef in one of the windows. She gulped.

Chris led them all to the top of large dirt hill. At the top of the hill was a bunch of sleds. 22 to be exact. "Your first challenge is simple," Chris started, "All you have to do is sled down this 1000 foot hill. Rigged with explosive!" He added wickedly.

You could hear 22 campers gulping loudly.

"Okay let's let the Vampires go first!" Started Chris. "Now we just need a volunteer." He added, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Well I guess I'm up." Said Mattie, trying to sound optimistic. Chris led her to a sled. Once she had arranged herself neatly on the sled, and was grasping the handles tightly, Chris said suddenly, "Off you go!" And gave the Sled a starting kick.

Maddie screamed as she went down, but after a while she realized this was the time of her life! It was like extreme skateboarding! "Yahoo!!" she screamed. But then an explosive under her erupted, sending her flying to the end. 'Well, that one for the vampires, now who's next?" He asked, looking that the other ten Vampires.

"I am so not doing that". Noted James. "Yeah you are fancy boy!" growled Marc. He grabbed James and Hopped on the sled with him and took off.

As they were heading down you could hear James screaming, "I'm going to SUE!!"

After them went Cody, Lindsey, Justin, Trent, Izzy and Gwen.

When it was Heather's turn she refused to do it.

Finally it was Kelly. "I... I cant do it. She admitted. I am afraid of heights." She almost cried. Heather and Kelly went down wearing chickens hats.

"So Next up is the werewolf's!" said Chris cheerfully. Duncan, Ezekiel, Noah, Rose, Sky and Juan all ended up Going. Courtney said she couldn't, like last time. Neither could Sarah, much to Juan's gloating.

Finally up was Joel. "Come on Joel!" said Rose as sweetly as she could. "You have to go!" Joel just stared at her, then without a word, took a sled and went. When he got off, he just stared at everyone so they backed off the congratulations.

"He's sort of freaky." Said Courtney to Rose. "Tell me about it." She whispered back. "Well it's a tie so now we have to go to part two!" said Chris. "On NO"! Lindsey groaned. What fresh Horror will Chris make them do now?


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Chris wasn't directly leading them to the next challenge. First he led them to a large warehouse. In it was a bunch of tables and a Bench full of disgusting looking food

. In front of the bench stood Chef, and a girl? The girl had Light Brown hair that went just a little bit past her shoulders, with red and white streaks at the sides. Her grey eyes contrasted with her tan skin. She wore a gray shirt with a Tank top under it.

"Returning campers." Started Chris, looking at Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Heather, Lindsey, Justin, Cody, Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan, and Courtney.

"I'm sure you all remember Chef." They all nodded, groaning at certain memories of the large, intimidating man. "But this season, we thought he would need an assistant. So I give you RJ!" He announced.

"Hi guys." Said RJ shyly. She had a slight Italian accent.

Confessional Cams: (I can't believe I forgot these!)

RJ: I applied and almost made the cut but didn't. But I got a text message saying that they still liked me very much and why didn't I come on the show as the chef's assistant? What could I say! It was the chance of a lifetime! Plus the new boy Juan… I have to say he was kind of cute! OMG I cant believe I just said that! But I could never say that to his face. Waaaaaaaaay to embarrassing. I guess you could say I am shy.

Juan: When I stepped in there she was! Now Im not like a guy who constantly thinks about girls, as Sarah always says. But she was nice, a bit shy (I like shy girls), and a bit cute too!

"So now Im allowing all of you to have a chance to eat, mingle, and to know each other till the deciding challenge" said Chris. "So me and chef will leave you all to do that, Bon 'appetite!" He finished and bowed his way off, RJ following them.

Finally! Screamed Sarah overdramatically. They piled the food on provided plates and sat down. One team in one table, the other team another table.

But as soon as Team Werewolf sat down, trouble started. It was with Ezekiel and Noah talking. "I think it was totally bogus that I was voted off 3rd." Started Noah.

'Hey I was voted off 1st! EH!" countered Ezekiel playfully

. "Any ways I did a careful, 7 day study of why I was voted off." Started Noah. "And my conclusion is… I acted to smart, even though I am smart." He finished, and then started again. "So my strategy for this season is to act like I am just as smart as all the other morons around here, no offense. He said quickly to Ezekiel.

"Don't worry about it." Said Ezekiel. "Im used to it, Eh? After the show my family sent me to public school eh. And I guess I was wrong about girls being worse then guys, eh? But it turns out my folks didn't teach me everything they were supposed to. I ended up in level 3 maths and level 2 English. Turns out I have an IQ of 4. Eh? He finished.

"So I take it you were raised on a prairie?" Sky butted in. "Yep." Answered Ezekiel shortly.

So do you have a lot of pets?" Sky continued. That's when Rose noticed the conversation and decided to join in. "I don't really like pets, They take away time from everyday life and money."

Rose said the wrong thing. Sky seemed to swell up with suppressed disapproval. 'I disagree." She said coolly, with dislike etched on her face. Rose countered. "oh, how sow?" She said, making it clear if Sky said the wrong thing things were going to happen.

"Animals have thoughts and feelings to!" she started nastily. "How can you say they don't matter! That like saying cutting down trees for something as useless as paper is right!"

Rose swelled up with rage. Paper is important and it is okay to cut down tree's for them! And I know we need animals for our environment and stuff, but they cant actually think! They aren't like humans!"

Rose had said the wrong thing. "You're a heartless greased up, greedy monkey!" Sky screamed.

"And your just a want to be Hippie who is going to waste her life protecting tree's that our society needs!" Rose screamed back at her.

The vampire team watched this all with amused smiles.

What will happen next on Total Drama Action?


End file.
